


By The Seaside

by Oceanonmars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi Keiji Needs a Hug, Akaashi Keiji in Love, Akaashi Keiji is a Good Boyfriend, Akaashi Keiji is a Mess, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou Fluff, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Boyfriend, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Love, Mild Smut, Pianist Akaashi Keiji, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Sad with a Happy Ending, Top Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanonmars/pseuds/Oceanonmars
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou had lighted a fire in Akaashi Keijis' life from the moment he had stepped in. In the time of being together and living it off in the small island they had always lived in, Bokuto confesses that he has to leave the island in order to follow his dream of playing volleyball. He had promised to come back for him. But as a flood hits the island three years later he loses all hope of seeing koutarou again.I could not contain myself any longerI ran to the oceanin the middle of the nightand confessed my love for you to the wateras i finished telling herthe salt in her body became sugar-Rupi Kaur
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	By The Seaside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friends).



Crash and burn, that's what was written in the book. The writer crashed and burned five years after writing the book in his truck. He never got to see how his death gave a meaning to his book. Akaashi closed the book, swiping a curl of hair away from his forehead. 

standing up and putting his slippers on he lingered there looking out the window, The waves were crazy big tonight. Just how he liked it. The last night he had seen him had passed around 3 years now.The waves were as crazy also then. He tries so hard to remember the face. The sunlit eyes staring back at him in agony, he promised to come back for him. 

He sighed and dropped his shoulders. walking towards the door that hasn't been opened for almost three days. Food was not much of a concern while the neighborhood was in flood. Drops of cold liquid on his head made him look up in the doorway. The ceiling looked like clay. Never in his teenage years he would think this brilliant wooden house would come down someday. 

He walked down the dark hallway toward the kitchen. The windows where open and the curtains were dancing around themselves. The darkness was dreadful. The waves were even stronger now. The night was alive for the ocean. Not for him. 

He slumped down on a chair not knowing what else to do. It was so quiet that his mind was almost ready to make up things in his head. He touched the length of the antenna on the radio and turned it on. The white noise stole all the hope in his heart. The silence was almost a lot better than this. Just before he could turn it off he heard a voice. 

"1 2 3 , It's Adam from station 346, finish. Can anyone hear me?"

in the moonlit small kitchen Akaashis eyes lit up. He quickly jumped off his seat and started looking around. All the cabinets were empty of food, All the utensils drowning in dust. He didn't find what he was looking for. Upstairs was another option. He heard another clear voice coming through the radio. 

" It's Adam, If there is anyone left out there please respond we are looking for another station the flood is taking over!" 

They were people like him out there alive, fighting for their own lives. His eyes were still lit up as he slowly walked towards the radio on the old kitchen table. As if he was afraid it was a hoax or a mind trick but the voice repeated again and made him realized that it was true. This was the first human voice he had heard in two months. The island was not occupied with a lot of population so it was hard to find someone else alive around. 

The microphone, if he could just find it. He sat on the chair again, sharpening his ears as he listened closer. After ten minutes of not hearing another voice he gave up. Turning off the radio he stood up and walked towards the fridge. The electricity was gone. The fridge wasn't working. There was nothing else left to eat. The cans of porridge were already empty. Keiji as slowly as he could climbed back the stairs towards his room. The room was colder. Then he felt a shiver going down his spine and knew probably by the morning he was going to be sick. The nightfall outside used to bring him warmth when everything went quiet. But now it was quiet at all times he was almost sick of it. 

He stood in front of the mirror and stripped down to his boxers.His ribs were almost visible and his knees were thinner than he last remembered. His body was as cold as a metal in the snow. He went through his drawer with shaky hands and changed into new boxers and a warm hoodie. He threw on a pair of basketball shorts and put his slippers on. walking back on the staircase he stopped and looked back. His mothers room was a mess. The wind had broken up all the canvases and threw all the paint around the room. It made his heartbreak. he couldn't contact his mom. Neither did he know where she was. 

Hesitatingly, his hands grasped the doorway and he climbed back up again. He saw the camera sitting on one of the drawers.He tried to make his way through the paint supplies and ruins of the ceiling. He grabbed it in firm hands and brought it towards his chest. He barely had time to take in when he started crying. A drop of tear running down his thin wrist made him squeeze his eyes shut. He needed to have a break from life. A real long break. 

He wore the strap of the Camera around his neck and walked out. Enough energy was left for him to walk towards the ocean. The highest part of the island was his house. He had promised himself he was going to be fine. But he was nothing more than alive and not fine. The beach sand was surprisingly soft under his bare feet. He held the camera as close to him as possible then he stepped into the water, the element that had broken his life apart not long ago. Yet he felt a certain calmness in it. He raised the camera up to level with his eyes and turned it on. The cloudy gray sky and the blue water on the bottom was making a great mixture for an aesthetic picture. He snapped a picture of the view in front of him. He smiled. He felt like his skin was cracking under the pressure of his smile since it had been so long since he had worn any kind of intense face expression. 

Running a hand through his hair he felt the long strands brushing against his neck. He laid the camera down behind him on the sand. He pushed his legs further into the water. the water around his thighs making him shiver. His warm clothes ruined yet again but he didn't care he just walked further into the coldness and numbness. The water almost around his waist made him stop and look up at the sky again. It was almost morning. The sky was slightly lighter then before making him wonder what the time was. He fished his wet phone out of the pocket of his shorts and looked at the time. 

6:17 am 

There was still no service on his phone. His phone was close to dying and there was no electricity on the island to save it. He felt helpless as he loosened his body and laid himself on the water. Looking up at the sky memories flooded his mind. That night was the same. The night before the morning of Bokuto leaving. It made his chest tighten and he closed his eyes at the warm memory of Koutarou near him. 

3 years earlier September 

"So you're going already huh?" Bokuto nodded. His eyes shining brighter than ever under the moonlight. Keiji could see the happiness portrayed on his face. He truly had the right to be happy about leaving the island. His dad had pushed him too far about continuing the family business but the boy had dreams of his own and no one could stop him. Not even Akaashi himself. 

"Keiji, I want to play volleyball." He could see the light that shined in his eyes saying that. Both boys walked side by side next to the waves of the sea. The darkness of the sky making everything look more heartbreaking for the both of them. 

"You can play volleyball here with me." Bokuto chuckled at that. The sound that the other would cherish every night before sleep in the hopes of meeting him again. His body felt cold that night. His heart felt alone but his hands were warmed by big hands holding them. 

"I will come back for you" Bokuto whispered as he hugged Keiji close to his chest. Running his fingers up and into the dark curls feeling hot tears soaking his shirt where his shoulder was. He didn't hesitate giving his plan a second thought but it was too late. His future was waiting for him and he knew that. But before going he had held his lover close and kissed him oh so softly. Lingering there for a while where he felt home. 

"I'm going to miss you Koutarou." He had whispered back. before feeling soft lips capturing his own making him melt into the strong arms holding him. He was home. They laid there that night on the sand as Bokuto kissed keiji's tears away. Only to make them flow again. 

3 years earlier March 

"Keiji, hey wake up we have to take you back home." A voice whispered softly in his ear. Making him shift in his sleep and his eyes flutter. Blue eyes opened and met yellow. The sunlight was bright in Bokutos room, every single night that he slept over without telling his family he had noted to close the curtains of his room before sleeping. Yet it was still too bright. He mumbled a good morning before feeling warm lips caress his right cheekbone. He loved waking up to Bokuto no matter how many times they did this it still made him feel warm and fuzzy all over.

"Can you get my clothes for me? 'm tired." Akaashi mumbled under his nose. He felt the other nod against his face as the lips slid down onto his back and planted butterfly kisses all over his shoulders. He didn't fight back the smile. Bokutos' face was pushed against Keijis' shoulder with his lips puckered up. Akaashi knew he was getting a hickey. As if last night wasn't enough. 

"If you keep doing that I won't be able to get home in time and guess what, You still have to help me climb my window." The pressure on his shoulder was removed when the other pushed himself off with a groan reaching for the pile of clothes on the floor. 

When they were both dressed, they quietly left the house before Bokuto's parents heard them. He was glad they haven't been caught yet from all the nights they've been sneaking into each others room late at night just to sleep together. They had a running contest back to Akaashis' house. both of them got there heaving for breath as they laughed before Bokuto locked Keiji between him and the wall before kissing him for goodbye. He was living for these moments and he truly would do anything just to have them every single day. Because he knew without Koutarou he had no home to go back to. 

3 years earlier December 

"Hey Keiji!" Before he could look back a ball of snow was slammed on his face. His face was freezing and the wind was cold. The scarf around his neck was wet and full of pieces of ice. His gloves couldn't do much for his hands yet Bokuto was standing up right as if he was warm and comfortable and that made Akaashi snap. 

"Just because you are not cold doesn't mean i'm not either!" He protested before throwing a huge ball of snow towards Bokuto. The other laughed out loud making Keijis' frown open as he giggled. They walked towards each other holding eye contact. Koutarou claiming him in a warm embrace as two arms wrapped around the others' waist. 

"Consider it an early birthday gift." Akaashi growled at that kicking Bokutos' leg with his boot halfheartedly. The taller of them placed a kiss on the others hair and holding his hand firmly he dragged him forward. Keiji walked without complaint. As they got closer to their destination he could see the ocean. it was frozen. As if it was a massive ice skating ring. People would often go there for skating. But as the ice was new the risk of breaking into the freezing water was a lot. So everyone waited patiently for their favorite time of the year. 

In the winter there were no cruise ships going by. No sea traveling. Even flying in winter from this island was pretty risky. You could say you were trapped until the cold was over. 

"It's pretty dark, wanna stay at mine tonight?" Akaashi offered. Bokuto tightened his hold on his hand and nodded. Walking back home in silence was never uncomfortable or awkward for them. Because each others' presence was enough to fill in for words. 

Closing the door of his room and locking it Akaashi walked back towards Koutarou sitting on his bed. He carefully straddled his lap holding his face in his palm. Which one of them moved first? It clearly was not important. Soon the both of them were out of their clothes and reaching for each other just to pull them close. The silence of the room was broken by the messy slurps of their making out. Bokuto flipping them over so he was on top of Keiji. With quiet whispers of off, off and off He stripped Akaashi down to his boxers. Akaashi melting under his devouring stare. He was gaining confidence by the small whispers of beautiful slipping gently through the others' lips as he kissed down his jawline and neck. Soon Bokuto was stripping himself. 

Then they were pulling each other close as the brunet held on tightly onto the boy on top of him as he slipped inside him. Splitting him in half yet taking care of him so gently. That was their first night like that. Akaashi had whimpered and fell apart overflowing with love and ache in his heart as Koutarou fucked him through it. Whispering sweet nothings as he calmed down after his orgasm. Akaashi cried. He cried because he loved Bokuto too much for his own good. The other simply kissed his tears away and slid down his body to place chaste kisses on the pale skin of his inner thighs.

Had anyone heard them? He doesn't know and doesn't really care to. The strongest emotions were filled between them. The silence almost comforting as the boy on top of him cleaned him up with a wet cloth planting soft kisses across his body while doing so. When he came face to face with him again he couldn't help but smile as the other smiled back. Bokuto lowered his head laying on his chest. The soft gray hairs tickling his neck and chin. He buried his fingers deep in the mass of hair and pulled softly as the other groaned on top of him. Planting a kiss on his chest Bokuto locked eyes with him. 

"Thanks for trusting me." Akaashi could tell him a million times that he was actually so glad that Koutarou himself had trusted him. His mind going through millions of thoughts as he stopped the motion of his hand in Bokutos' hair. 

"I love you." Another first for the night. He didn't notice when he said it but when he did he felt the others' heavy breathing over his chest. He was already sleep. He repeated the three words again but he didn't get anything back. He could live with that he just wanted to be sure that he had said it to him at least once. Even if he was sleep. What if he had heard him? If he did would he have returned the same words back to him. That night he had dreamed of Bokuto leaving. 

3 years earlier April 

"I want to play volleyball." Akaashi had shot him a confused glare making him overthink his words again. If he had to say it, he had to say it now. They had to get ready. If not he was going to fall apart before taking a step out of this island. 

"Then let's go play together." Keiji responded curling a finger in a dark curl before letting it bounce up in it's place again. Bokuto shook his head. Going through all the ways he had practiced to tell Akaashi the situation. It was hard for him. Hard enough to create a lump in his throat to keep him from saying it. Keep him from leaving. 

"No, I want to play in a national team, I really want to professionally become a volleyball player." He could feel the boys hand tighten around his as they walked barefoot on the sand along the beach. There were kids making sandcastles and boats going on and off taking tourists on sightseeing across the wide blue ocean. Keiji had stopped and now standing in front of the taller boy with his head lowered. Not daring to look higher then his own feet as he replied. 

"Yeah okay, Does that mean you also have to leave the island?" He said with a quiet voice. He almost couldn't hear himself either but when Bokuto sighed and grabbed his chin between his thumb and forefinger to make him look up he knew he had heard him. He shook, almost too afraid of the answer. Afraid that he did not own anyone. Afraid that he had to let him go towards his dream no matter what. 

When he looked up he saw a nod. It made his heart skip an entire beat as his head forced him to look back down again. He had mumbled a muted Ok. Bokuto was leaving and he was expecting it. He had nothing to do or say about it and that made him so mad that he blurted out what came to his mind first. 

"But I don't want to lose you!" He said with a sob breaking down his throat. There were surprisingly tears rolling down his cheek and dripping down somewhere into the sand. Bokuto made him look up into his eyes again. He had tears filling the yellow pearls as well. But he was smiling. A tragic smile. 

"Hey, You won't lose me. We will keep in touch every single day until I come back for you okay?" He said quietly trying to keep his own voice in control from breaking apart. Akaashi was surrendered. All he could do was force a smile onto his crying face and keeping his mouth shut as he nodded. Bokuto held him in place that day alongside the beach as he accepted the truth of life. 

4 years earlier September 

There was a sound. No a music. On piano. He walked down the hallway in search of the sound. One of the classes of this level. It was probably a music class. So he tried to look for that but where the sound was coming from was surprisingly one of the old locked up rooms where the college kept their old instruments in. The music was beautiful. he couldn't make up his mind if he wanted to go inside or not. But eventually his hand was pulling on the doorknob as slowly as it could. 

A boy around his age was seated behind an old piano seat. His dark hair was all over the place. His shirt buttoned down to the middle of his chest where a star necklace was hanging from. The boy was so concentrated in playing he did not notice Bokuto coming in. His eyes were shut and his lips looked glossy. His eyelashes long across his cheeks as his long fingers danced with the piano keys. He had never seen the boy around maybe he was a transfer. Or he had just came in their college. He wondered why the boy was playing the old broken piano in here. Yet it sounded so beautiful. Bokuto was mesmerized by the view in front of him. The boy was so deep in his emotions with his eyebrows furrowed as he played that it made Koutarous' heart fill with passion and affection for the beautiful stranger. 

When the boys' eyes fluttered and opened he felt his heart skip a beat. Deep blue eyes stared back into his. The music stopped. 

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The boy asked swinging his backpack on his shoulder and squeezing his hands into the pockets of his tight skinny jeans. Bokuto looked around himself then back at the stranger as he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. 

"Please don't tell anyone about this." The boy started and Bokuto was exactly aware of what he was talking about. No on was just allowed to sneak in one of these locked up places and start playing an instrument. Of course he wasn't going to tell anyone. 

"Your secret is safe with me, I'm Bokuto Koutarou." He blurted out hoping to know more about the other. He was hoping to make friends with him. But the way he walked towards him and bumped into his shoulder while leaving he thought that maybe the boy already hated him. 

It was a regular habit now for him to pass by the locked up room sometimes he would sneak in and watch as the other poured his emotions into the music he was playing. It made his heart feel like home again. It was beautiful how passionate the boy was about the music. But not a single word was exchanged on those short meetings. It was like an unsaid deal. Bokuto could watch him play in exchange he wasn't going to tall anyone. 

Until one of those days he dared to follow him out after the classes were done for the day. He reached and hesitatingly put a small pressure on his shoulder to catch his attention. And when he did he was locked up by the blue eyes again as the shorter and skinnier boy in comparison to Koutarou exchanged a confused look. 

"I just wanted to say umm... I like music." The boy shot him another wide glare and then he chuckled. It made Bokutos' eyes widen. That was the first time he had heard him laugh or smile. Just then did he realize what he had said. 

"No! i mean i love the way you play. It's so... beautiful." The boy mumbled a thank you and once again rewarded him with a friendly smile. His chest tightened at that making his breathing pattern lose all it's control. 

"Akaashi Keiji, Nice to meet you." Akaashi said holding a hand towards him. He didn't wait even a second before grabbing a hold of it and shaking it. The hand was cold. He held the hand in his own for a second longer to warm it up before pulling away. Blue eyes stared into his before asking. 

"Would you maybe want to have coffee or hang out for a little longer?" Bokuto felt himself nodding before he could even think. The boy had grabbed his hand gently pulling him towards somewhere he might've been pretty excited to show the other. 

That day, they had stayed out until the day was over. They had a coffee in a cafe nearby the ocean before walking down the shore. All their habits started the day they actually interacted and properly met. Almost ten days ago when Keiji had bumped into his shoulder before leaving out of the door he wouldn't believe he was going to talk about past mistakes as both of them walked calmly down to where the sea met the sand. 

"Why were you always playing there? Couldn't you go to the music room with better piano and aren't you a music student?" Akaashi went silent for a moment at that before responding. 

"No i'm not a music student Bokuto-san, My parents can't afford to put me in music school. And as you know anyone else other than music students aren't allowed in the music room. You see, i've always loved playing the piano. I learned on my own when I visited my grandparents in New York when I was younger. But now my only hope is that piano left in there." Bokutos' eyes widened at that. He had actually never seen anyone as passionate about something they liked to do. He respected the boy and his little dream. He wanted to have something like that. He wanted to know what he liked to do except following his fathers' dreams before dying.

He didn't have anything else to say to the boy walking beside him. They had their first kiss along the beach that night. Akaashi was giggling like a small innocent child as the moonlight shone over a side of his face. You could say Koutarou did not control himself before surging in and holding Keijis' face in his right palm before planting a chaste kiss on his lips. He had kissed back. Both of them drowning in their own form of affection that they were given. As Keijis' hands had risen up into the gray mass of hair gently massaging his scalp as they kissed, He realized he had found exactly what he wanted in life.

4 years ago November the 28th 

They had gone on four dates until then. Alongside all the small hangouts in between. But that specific night was Koutarous' favorite. They had skipped college. They planned out a date from morning until night. It was also the very first night he had slept over at Akaashis' but right before that. They had a wonderful evening of a picnic in a small forest-like park. 

"Hey Koutarou!" Akaashi mumbled from his place on Bokutos' chest. They were laying on the soft grass. Keijis' Right hand intertwined with his left as he laid his head across his chest. Their legs were tangled in their boots. The fall orange leaves on the trees making a beautiful circle around them. Bokuto hummed softly in response while placing his hand on the others smaller waist.

"Will you wake me up if I take a nap here?" His long skinny fingers had gone up his shirt and rested on the place where his heart was. The brunette could feel the vibration under his palm when he talked. 

"Don't, It's about sunset, Just stay awake and watch. The sky is going to be so pretty." He heard a chuckle before he rolled off of Koutarou laying on his back separately. while doing so he didn't miss out on holding Bokuto's hand again. The seconds passed by in silence. Occasionally one of them would squeeze the others hand gently playing with the fingers or massaging the skin there. It was almost probably half an hour that they had laid there looking at the sky in complete silence. 

" Keiji, I've been wanting to say this for a while now but I didn't know when the right time was. But now that we are here I think I've got enough bravery to say it out loud." 

When he didn't get a response or a hum he turned his head towards him. He was sleep. His eyelashes still on his cheekbones and his dark hair curled up on the side of his face. He felt his heart skip a beat at the sight. It was the first time seeing Akaashi sleep next to him. He couldn't help himself when he brought up a hand to gently caress the sleeping boys' cheek. He was also tired. His eyes almost fluttering shut at the sight of Keiji sleeping. Then he realized his mouth was slightly agape. The words in his throat were now easily flowing out now that he knew no one listened in. 

"I like you, I mean no! that doesn't sound right, I love you, keiji." He had whispered softly while searching for some kind of movement on his sleeping face but there was none. 

Keiji stepped carefully deeper in the ocean his eyes shut and his mind closed off on the world. The water sneaking up the middle of his stomach as he took a deep breath in and out. His shaking hands caused by hunger now relaxed in the water. He thought how everything else would be even more comfortable if he was just completely inside the water. His heart was beating fast. He was cold. So cold he could feel himself vibrating. His chest was now soaked up. His hoodie not much of a use now anyway. His feet was still touching the ground and the weeds under his feet. 

Except for a small change from before. He had gone back to tie a big heavy rock to his feet now dragging him into the water. His eyes were filled with tears. Water was everywhere as the memories flashed in his head. His eyes were still closed. He refused to see the world on his last seconds of being alive. He didn't want to see the small children making sandcastles and happily running around. He didn't want to see his mother enthusiastically taking pictures of the birds. He did not want to recall the last night Bokuto laid him down on the sand and kissed him. He didn't want to see Bokuto. Not in his head. Not when everything around him was actually ruined. The water was rising higher and higher on his chin. By that time his ears were being filled with a ring. A beep? Was he already dying? Definitely not, As he could still feel the dry breeze on his face. But there was a sound. Was something in the ocean coming towards him. Was his fate being eaten by the sharks? 

"Keiji!!! Stop coming forward!" What was that? Another illusion? That voice was so familiar. He was so familiar with it. But there was no way Bokuto could be here. He walked another step closer and the sand opened under one of his feet. He yelped. But there was another shout and this time it was closer. 

"Keiji stop! Please don't do this I love you!" His eyes had opened wide. His eyes were definitely tricking him once again. His chest tightening at the thought. His tears blocking his view. That was definitely Bokuto in front of him on a ship. His eyes wide in terror as he looked at him. He started trying to run towards him hoping this time it was reality completely forgetting about the rock tied to his leg. 

A shout of No was the last thing he heard before being pulled down under water. So is this how his mother probably died in the flood? Is this how everyone else felt as he laid up there in his house like a starving man? 

His eyes saw blue. His ears heard the calming sound of the ocean. His nostrils were soon breathing water. He had drank in sea water. His lungs were hurting. His eyes were coming to shut but before he could see the dark he was pulled upwards. Something around his leg loosening the tie of the rock as he was pulled into dryness. 

Akaashi was soaked. Barely breathing as he tried to fill oxygen in his lungs but the only sound coming through was a quiet wheeze. Bokuto quickly turned his thin body on his stomach before massaging his backside. He had started to cough wildly. 

"Kenma bring towels!"

Was that Bokuto shouting? Who is Kenma? His lungs were still hurting but his vision was slowly clearing. He was wrapped up in something warm. The fabric soft against his skin he felt so light and safe. The heaviness from before was gone around his chest. His vision cleared finally to a sight of the gray haired boy with yellow eyes filled with tears staring back at him. Suddenly he was pulled into an embrace He felt even warmer than before. Bokuto was here. He was home. 

"Keiji... I told you I would come back for you.” 

"Koutarou." 

I could not contain myself any longer 

I ran to the ocean

in the middle of the night 

and confessed my love for you to the water

as i finished telling her

the salt in her body became sugar 

-Rupi Kaur

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Have a great day/night love you all, stay safe.


End file.
